


Oliver's Deal

by darkwingj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Elseworlds
Genre: Dealfic, Lawyers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingj/pseuds/darkwingj
Summary: The Monitor had told Oliver Queen that balance must be maintained but one change had required another but Oliver not wanting to leave the love of his life has another idea that is NOT an easy sell.





	Oliver's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow one shot, I don't own Arrow, rights belong to The CW/Warner Bros./DC

_"Balance must be maintained one change requires another how do you propose I keep the balance?"_

The Monitor had offered Oliver Queen something to keep Barry Allen and Supergirl alive. Oliver gulped for an moment "I have some demands....". he said to The Monitor.

An desk had popped up. The Monitor was seated along with an female lawyer."Let's negotiate". The Monitor said to him.

"Mr. Queen this is Sandra Carter my lawyer she's gonna expatiate our deal". The Monitor told him as Oliver sat down and offered an polite smile. "Ok we need to make this quick and fast Riverdale's on in forty minutes". The Montior said to him.

"Listen... I have an woman back home". Oliver said to him "Felicity Smoak?". The Monitor asked him "How did you know?" he said to him. "My client cannot comment on this". Sandra said to Oliver. "If my wife finds out I gave myself up to save Barry and Supergirl, she will be sad not to mention resent them both forever". Oliver said to him. "I can't leave Felicity... MY WIFE MY HEART!" Oliver yelled with tears falling down his eyes.

The Monitor rolled his eyes sighing as Oliver was crying like an child as Sandra was annoyed at the sight. "ALL RIGHT!" The Monitor yelled giving him tissues to wipe his eyes. "Sorry". Oliver said softly. "Ok let's make an compromise..." The Monitor said to him "How about I get rid of Supergirl so that way we can...". "NO!" Oliver yelled. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP BARRY AND KARA IN EXCHANGE FOR MINE!" Oliver yelled again "Please can we remember the ground rules!" Sandra said to them as The Monitor stood up from the table "You have to offer me something!". The Monitor said sternly. 

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"That's my deal" Oliver said to the monitor as paperwork was on the table that Oliver had written. The Monitor took the paper and took out his reading glasses looking it over for an moment "There's an typo on page 12". The Monitor said to him.

He looked it over for about an few minutes while Oliver tapped the desk nervously. "My lawyer will make an decision". The Monitor handed the paper to Sandra who looked it over for an minute. putting it down on the desk and shook her head. 

"Mr. Queen... The Monitor and I don't agree with you about this deal.". Sandra said to him "Your asking us to spare your life?".  "I'm asking you!". Oliver said to them.

"I've been The Monitor's lawyer for centuries and I've never ever had anyone make an deal this crazy". Sandra said to Oliver. "Ok... how about we do this but I send you and Felicity somewhere where nobody not even me can find you guys but we'll choose". The Monitor suggested.

"I'll pay you forty dollars". Oliver said to him.

"You do understand if we agree to this deal you can't be the Green Arrow again you'll have to ask John Diggle or hold tryouts". Sandra said to Oliver.

Oliver sighed but he thought of Felicity for an moment. "that's the deal, let me and Felicity be happy and please spare Barry and Kara. Oliver offered. 

"We just need your signature at the bottom". The Monitor said to Oliver as he signed the paperwork. 

"We'll have this finalized". Sandra said to him.

Oliver Queen stood up from his chair and shaked the hands of The Monitor and Sandra Carter "Great!". Oliver said leaving.

"Who are we choosing to give up?" Sandra asked The Monitor "The Legends Of Tomorrow but i'm keeping Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe I'll just send them to Arkansas to be chicken farmers and erase their memories". "I'll do that after Riverdale". The Monitor said.

 

And like that Oliver Queen lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> His deal with monitor


End file.
